Ah
by lonelyplanett
Summary: "All the pains will pass and become a precious memories."


**Naruto Ⓒ Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

 **.**

 **Ah**

 **.**

* * *

 **Sakura POV**

* * *

Aku melangkahkan tungkai kakiku, menyusuri jalanan yang dihiasi oleh daun-daun pohon yang berguguran. Entah sudah sejak kapan aku berjalan sendiri tanpa ditemani seorang pria yang biasanya berada di sisiku, menggenggam tanganku atau bahkan merangkul bahuku. Ah—aku sangat merindukan hari-hariku bersamanya.

Uchiha Sasuke—kekasihku yang sekarang adalah mantan kekasihku memutuskan untuk mengakhiri hubungan kami sejak sekitar tiga bulan lalu. Aku tidak tahu alasan jelasnya, namun ia mengatakan ini demi kebaikan masing-masing. Entah apa maksudnya tapi yang jelas, aku sangat sedih dan ingin sekali berteriak sekeras mungkin. Sahabatku, Ino, bilang kalau Sasuke adalah tipe lelaki brengsek tidak bertanggung jawab karena meninggalkanku begitu saja. Aku sendiri tidak bisa menyalahkan Sasuke sepenuhnya karena mungkin saja penyebab putusnya hubungan kami adalah a _ku._

Sejak saat itu, aku tidak pernah lagi melihat Sasuke. Entah karena aku yang menghindar karena menghapus semua kontak dan media sosial miliknya atau ialah yang pergi menjauhiku. Jujur, aku masih mencintainya. Tapi jika Tuhan sudah merencanakan yang terbaik untukku, maka aku sudah tidak bisa mengekang keputusan-Nya.

Kini aku semakin dekat dengan gedung bioskop yang menjadi tujuanku sejak awal aku ke luar rumah. Film-film yang rilis tahun ini benar-benar patut diacungi jempol. Aku memutuskan untuk menonton tanpa ditemani seorangpun karena aku benar-benar sedang ingin sendiri. Jadi jangan mengataiku orang yang kesepian atau apapun.

Aku memasuki lobi gedung di mana meja pembelian tiket dan makanan atau minuman berada. Kubawa kakiku ke arah meja pembelian tiket seraya menoleh ke kanan-kiri, melihat-lihat _cover_ film yang dipajang di dinding gedung.

"Uhm—aku ingin satu tiket film Under The Same Sky." ujarku pada wanita berpakaian rapi di seberang meja yang tersenyum ramah padaku. Entah kenapa dari sekian banyak film yang ada, aku memilih film ber _genre_ romantis. Mungkin pengaruh _mood._

Wanita tadi langsung mengklik layar yang bertuliskan judul film yang kuinginkan dan layar berubah menjadi deretan kotak-kotak yang kutebak adalah kursi. "Silakan pilih kursi penonton yang anda inginkan." ujarnya mempersilakanku. Aku memajukan tubuhku untuk dapat melihat jelas layar komputer.

Duduk di deretan paling depan adalah pilihan yang buruk. Aku tidak ingin mendongak selama dua setengah jam film berlangsung. Jadi kupilih deretan paling atas. Deretan di mana dulu aku bersama Sasuke selalu pilih.

Ck. Berhenti memikirkan _nya_ , Sakura Bodoh!

Jari telunjukku menyentuh kotak berwarna hijau yang berada di bagian tengah deretan. Aku yakin ini adalah pilihan yang tepat. Wanita yang melayaniku tersenyum, "Pilihan yang bagus, Nona." ucapnya. Ya, aku sudah tahu.

Aku memberikan uang pas pada wanita tadi setelah dirinya memberikanku satu tiket masuk. Belum ada sepuluh menit, pemberitahuan tentang studio bioskop tempat di mana aku akan menonton film telah dibuka terdengar. Aku yang notabene adalah orang yang tidak ingin ketinggalan film langsung berjalan cepat ke arah pintu masuk studio. Setelah masuk, aku menaiki anak tangga berlapiskan karpet tebal yang lembut untuk menuju ke kursi yang kupilih tadi.

Saat sampai di deretan paling atas, aku langsung mendudukkan diriku pada kursi yang kupilih. "Hhh," helaan napas legaku terdengar dan sekarang aku terlihat seperti orang bodoh yang baru pertama kali menonton film di bioskop.

Aku menepuk jidatku cukup kencang, " _Popcorn_!" ujarku. Aku melihat ke arah layar besar di depan yang sedang menampilkan _trailer_ - _trailer_ film. Mungkin sebentar lagi film akan segera dimulai. Sial. Kalau begini aku tidak bisa menikmati filmnya!

"Menonton film romantis sendiri, eh?"

Suara tenang nan berat terdengar dari arah sampingku. Lantas aku menoleh dan mendapatkan seorang pria yang—sangat—tak asing bagiku,

Mataku melebar, "S-Sasuke?" ucapku tak percaya. Yang benar saja! Sasuke, mantan kekasihku yang selama ini kurindukan sedang berdiri di hadapan kursi di sebelahku seraya menatap ke arahku dengan senyum miring khasnya! Ya Tuhan, benarkah ini semua adalah rencana-Mu?

Sasuke mendudukkan dirinya di kursi sampingku, "Lama tak berjumpa, Sakura." sapanya masih dengan senyumannya. "Seperti biasa kau selalu memasuki studio disaat semua orang sibuk membeli _popcorn_ , ya." lanjutnya seolah ia tahu semua kebiasaanku.

Aku masih menatapnya tak percaya, "K-Kau—kenap—bag..." Aku merutuki cara bicaraku yang terbata-bata. Sial. Sekarang aku benar-benar terlihat seperti orang yang bodoh. Aku mengambil napas dan menghembuskannya perlahan, berharap detak jantungku kembali normal, "Kenapa kau ada di sini?" tanyaku berusaha bersikap setenang mungkin. Aku tidak ingin Sasuke beranggapan bahwa aku terpuruk setelah diputusi olehnya. Yah, meskipun hal itu benar adanya.

Sasuke menatap lurus ke depan, "Aku hanya iseng." jawabnya. Tidak mungkin. Kau bukanlah orang yang menyukai film romantis, Sasuke.

Aku menghempaskan punggungku pada sandaran kursi. Mendengus pelan dan mencoba untuk tidak peduli seraya menatap ke arah layar. Tenanglah, Sakura. Kau pasti bisa menghayati filmnya tanpa harus memikirkan mantan kekasihmu itu.

Sebuah balok tanpa tutup yang tak lain adalah wadah untuk _popcorn_ tiba-tiba saja muncul di hadapanku. Aku menoleh ke samping, ke arah Sasuke yang tengah menyodorkan _popcorn_ padaku. "Untukmu yang selalu lupa membeli _popcorn_." tuturnya yang entah kenapa terdengar seperti sebuah ejekan.

Aku menyipitkan mataku seraya menerima _popcorn_ tadi dengan kasar, "Berhenti membicarakan kebiasaanku." perintahku penuh penekanan. Sasuke terkekeh geli. Ah, biasanya aku sangat menyukai cara Sasuke tertawa ataupun terkekeh. Namun kali ini semua yang ke luar dari mulutnya membuatku sebal.

Lampu studio mati pertanda film akan dimulai. Aku membenahi posisiku ke posisi nyaman agar aku bisa menikmati filmnya. Jika dilihat-lihat, di deretan atas hanya ada aku dan Sasuke. Aku memilih untuk mengabaikan hal itu dan mulai menonton filmnya. Beberapa kali kulirik Sasuke yang tengah menopang dagu di gagang kursi seraya menatap ke layar. Kurasa ia tidak benar-benar menikmati filmnya. Aku tertawa jahat dalam hati. Rasakanlah kekuatan film romantis, Sasuke!

"Berhenti melirikku, Nona Sakura." ujar Sasuke tiba-tiba. Aku terbatuk, kaget karena Sasuke menyadari tingkahku sedari tadi. Aku merutuki kebodohanku yang lupa akan betapa pekanya Sasuke itu.

"A-A-Apa? Percaya diri sekali! A-Aku sama sekali tidak melirikmu! Hmph!" Aku membuang mukaku ke samping, menghindari tatapannya.

"Aku tidak bodoh." bisik Sasuke di telingaku. Sontak aku langsung menoleh ke arahnya dan hampir saja bibir kami bertemu. Kini wajahku dengan wajahnya hampir tidak berjarak. Mata kami bertemu dalam gelapnya studio. Samar-samar dapat kulihat wajah tampannya dalam kegelapan. Mulai dari mata indahnya, hidungnya yang tajam, garis rahang yang tegas, bahkan bibirnya yang _dulu_ sering mencumbuku. Mengingat hal itu membuatku ingin menumpahkan semua rasa rinduku padanya. Aku sangat ingin memeluknya, aku ingin menciumnya, aku ingin menggenggam tangannya. Dan saat ini aku ingin menangis sejadi-jadinya.

"Saku—" ucapan Sasuke terpotong saat aku tiba-tiba menutup mulutku dengan telapak tanganku, menahan agar air mataku tidak ke luar. Lansung saja aku meraih tasku dan berlari menuju pintu bertuliskan _exit._ Aku berlari tanpa mempedulikan filmnya yang belum selesai dan orang-orang yang menatapku keanehan. Saat ini aku benar-benar butuh tempat sepi untuk menangis.

Semua kenangan indahku bersama Sasuke tiba-tiba terputar jelas di kepalaku. Gawat. Air mataku yang sedari tadi kutahan ke luar. Untung saja kini aku sudah berada di luar gedung. Aku membawa diriku ke arah taman sepi di samping gedung. Ku langkahkan kakiku ke arah semak-semak di taman dan langsung saja aku berjongkok untuk menumpahkan segala air mataku.

Belum sempat aku berjongkok, sebuah tangan besar menarik lenganku dan membawaku ke dalam pelukannya. Aku menghirup bau tubuhnya yang familiar di indera penciumanku. Tanpa mendongak untuk melihat wajahnyapun aku tahu orang ini siapa. Ya, Uchiha Sasuke. Aku ingin melepaskan pelukannya, namun tangannya menahanku. Dan mau tak mau aku menangis di dadanya, membuat baju yang dikenakannya menjadi basah. Suara isak tangisku yagn seperti anak kecil terdengar memalukan, namun aku tidak peduli dan mulai membalas pelukannya.

Aku sangat merindukan rasa ini. Pelukan yang Sasuke berikan selalu saja terasa hangat dan menenangkan. Membuatku tak ingin melepaskannya. Tangannya kini mengelus rambutku dengan lembut. Ia mendorong tubuhku pelan, "Tenanglah," ujarnya pelan seraya mengusap air mataku.

Aku turut mengusap wajahku dengan telapak tangan. Aku yakin mataku pasti memerah sekarang. "Bodoh! Kenapa kau datang, huh?! Asal kau tahu saja, aku sangat, sangat membencimu!" dustaku seraya memukul dadanya. Sasuke meringis dan mengusap-usap bagian dadanya yang kupukul.

"Ya, aku memang patut dibenci." ujarnya singkat dan itu membuatku jengkel.

"Kenapa kau meninggalkanku disaat aku sangat mencintaimu? Kenapa kau dengan mudahnya bilang, ingin mengakhiri hubungan kita? Kau ini tidak punya hati, kah?" tanyaku bertubi-tubi. "Sudah begitu kau memberikan alasan yang sangat tidak jelas!" timpalku kesal.

"Maaf." ucapnya.

Aku mengerutkan alis, kesal dengan jawabannya yang sangat singkat. "Das—"

"Saat itu ayahku menyuruhku untuk mengurus perusahaannya yang berada di China. Aku tidak tega meninggalkanmu sendirian dalam status kita masih menjadi sepasang kekasih. Aku tidak ingin membuatmu memikirkanku sepanjang hari karena merindukanku. Aku tidak ingin membuatmu sakit hati. Jadi kupikir, putus adalah pilihan terbaik. Meskipun hal itu membuat kita berdua sakit hati, namun daripada aku membuatmu sengsara, lebih baik kuakhiri saja." jelasnya memotong ucapanku. Aku hanya bisa terdiam mendengarkannya, "Aku ingin meskipun nantinya hubungan kita hanya sebatas teman, kita tetap bertukar pesan seperti biasa. Namun kau memblokir semua akses untukku menghubungimu. Aku merasa telah gagal menjadi seorang lelaki. Saat itulah aku menyesali keputusanku untuk mengakhiri hubungan kita."

Aku tak bisa lagi menahan air mataku dan membiarkannya mengalir dengan deras. "Bodoh! Bodoh! Bodoh!" makiku seraya memukul dadanya, namun tangannya menahanku dan lagi-lagi ia menarikku ke dalam pelukannya.

"Maafkan aku." bisiknya di telingaku. Aku bisa mendengar getaran dari suaranya. "Maaf, maaf, maaf. Maafkan aku." ujarnya dengan nada yang penuh penyesalan.

Setelah kurasa air mataku sudah berhenti, aku melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap tepat ke arah matanya, "Lalu kenapa kau bisa ada di sini?" tanyaku penasaran.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis, "Entahlah. Mungkin kita memang jodoh sehingga dipertemukan di tempat yang sama." jawabnya seraya mengendikkan bahu.

Aku mencibir mendengarnya, "Dasar." Tanganku mencubit pinggangnya, membuatnya mengaduh kesakitan seraya terkekeh.

"Kau bertambah cantik." pujinya yang terdengar seperti gombalan.

Aku memutar bola mataku dan berjalan menjauhinya, "Berhenti menggombal, Tuan Uchiha."

Langkah lari kecil Sasuke yang menghampiriku terdengar. Ia menyamakan langkahnya dengan langkahku, "Panggil aku Sasuke, Sakura." perintahnya.

"Tidak mau."

"Sakura."

Aku menjulurkan lidahku. Sasuke menatapku tak suka dan seenak jidatnya langsung mencium bibirku cepat. "Sasuke!" teriakku terkejut dengan semburat merah di pipiku.

"Kau mengatakannya."

Aku menautkan alisku kesal, menyadari bahwa aku baru saja menuruti perintahnya. "Aku tidak akan memaafkanmu!"

Sasuke menatapku dalam diam seraya menaikkan alisnya. "Apakah kau—" Ia merogoh saku celananya dan mengeluarkan kotak kecil berwarna merah. Tangannya kini membuka kotak tersebut dan di sana ada sebuah cincin yang berkilauan dengan satu buah berlian kecil di tengahnya. "—akan memaafkanku jika aku memberikanmu ini?"

Aku membelalak seraya menutup mulutku dengan tangan. Mataku yang sedari tadi terpaku pada cincin kini beralih ke arah matanya yang segelap malam itu. "Jangan bercanda, Sasuke." ucapku seraya menggeleng.

"Aku serius," Sasuke meraih tanganku dan menyematkan cincin tadi pada jari manisku. Aku hanya bisa terdiam melihatnya memasang cincin itu pada jariku, "Jadilah istriku, Nona Sakura."

Saat itulah aku melompat girang ke arahnya dan memeluknya hingga terjatuh ke arah rerumputan. Semua rasa sedihku akan tertutupi oleh kegembiraan tiada akhir yang nantinya akan kujalani bersama Sasuke. Ah, dan juga anak kita nanti.

* * *

 _._

 _"All the pains will pass and become a precious memories."_

 _._

* * *

Hai, terima kasih sudah membaca. Maafkan segala _typo_ yang tersempil di dalam cerita.

 _Btw_ ide cerita ini tiba-tiba terbesit dalam pikiran gue disaat gue lagi mandi malem-malem ditemenin oleh rintikan hujan di angkasahh.

Sorry kalo _angst_ nya gagal total. Toh, manusia itu wadah bagi segala kesalahan /yain

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _See ya next time_!

.

Terima kasih!


End file.
